


Socially Distanced

by ClothesBeam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Voyeurism, in special android form, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: Gavin learns all the new ways of sharing an intimate experience in a socially distanced world.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Socially Distanced

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve tried to put a lighter spin on it for the sake of this idea, but this references quarantine, social distancing, and other things we might all be tired of hearing about.
> 
> Shout out to New Era peeps for another great prompt! If you'd like to check out the server, you can join here: https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm

Gavin rapped on the apartment door as he pulled his medical mask a little higher. Being out and about like this when everyone was supposed to be at home social distancing made him feel like a fugitive. He was pretty sure he wasn’t infected, but every time he went outside he was technically putting himself at risk.

The inside of the apartment would be a safe zone, though. He was sure the androids would have obsessively disinfected themselves and everything inside before inviting him over.

Still, he wasn’t entirely cool with letting the world know he was screwing androids, plural, on a regular basis. He glanced over his shoulder, but of course no one else was around. It was hard to see his face under the hood of his jacket and the mask, anyway.

Gavin turned his attention back to the door when he thought he heard soft footsteps against the carpet on the other side. He looked up at the camera above the doorway, knowing the gap between his eyes or whatever would be enough for them to recognise him. A moment later, the heavy lock clicked.

Once the door was open all the way, Connor stood to the side and gestured for him to come in. Gavin was glad he could tell the two of them apart even out of their work clothes now, because the android was dressed down in tight jeans and an old t-shirt.

Gavin nodded in greeting and hastily stepped inside, shrugging his backpack off his shoulders as the door was closed behind him. He usually brought his own food and toiletries if he thought he was going to be staying the night.

“Hey!” Gavin complained when Connor pulled the backpack out of his hands and started dousing it with the contents of a can of disinfectant spray he’d somehow kept hidden until that moment.

“It’d be a shame for you to come all this way only to contaminate yourself on our doorstep,” Nine called dryly from where he was standing in the doorway to the bedroom. His simple dark turtleneck and pants were hardly different to what he wore on a daily basis, but this seemed to be his version of dressing down.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “I went from my front door, to my car, to your front door. The only thing in danger right now are my knuckles,” he said, bonking them against the side of his head.

The spraying noise suddenly stopped, and Gavin glanced back in Connor’s direction. He turned the can toward him instead. Gavin flinched away, hands immediately coming up to try and cover as much of his leather jacket as he could.

“No, no, no! Don’t you dare!”

Connor raised an eyebrow, but slowly dropped the offending hand to his side. Gavin exhaled with hesitant relief.

“Really, if it’s on my clothes I’m probably already screwed,” he muttered. “And having that crap in my food won’t help.”

Nine shrugged before levering himself off the edge of the doorway he’d been leaning against. “It’s your decision. You’re the only one in danger here.”

“Damn right it is,” Gavin muttered, pulling his beloved jacket tighter.

Connor unzipped his bag. Gavin panicked for a moment before realising he was only searching for the hand sanitiser, and not getting ready to douse the contents of the bag too. He popped the cap off of the little portable bottle he’d gotten into the habit of carrying around since 2020 and reached forward.

“Well then, at least clean your hands.” Connor worded it like a suggestion. It was clearly anything but.

Gavin sighed, but cupped his hands and reached forward. An overly generous dollop of hand sanitiser landed on his palms and he absently began rubbing it all over. His gaze shifted back to Nine as he turned and retreated into the bedroom. Gavin followed after him automatically.

He knew why he was here. He didn’t hang out with these two for the fun of it.

At least, not in the conventional sense.

Still, Gavin was itching to do something. He’d been alone in his house for the past seven days with nothing but Jeffrey’s ugly mug and his noisy kids in their video conferences to tide him over. All human staff were working from home while the androids handled whatever street crime remained. But a lot of that had moved online too.

Either way, Gavin’s workload was way lower than usual. He’d had… a lot of spare time on his hands. In his hands. Whatever.

Nine was standing by the almost floor-to-ceiling window on the other side of the dim bedroom. The curtains were open a small way, and he was staring out the gap between them. Gavin hesitated as he came to stand near the bed.

There was another apartment building right next door, though it was more of a modern high rise. Three or four of the apartments directly in front of them would be able to see into the bedroom from their balconies as clear as day without the curtains in the way. If other androids with eyes that could zoom also lived on this side of the building, it could end up being far more people than that.

And it wasn’t like he could rely on no one else being home to see them right now.

“Curtains open or closed?” Nine asked, looking back over his shoulder. His expression was blank, but Gavin wondered if he already had something specific in mind.

“Shut, obviously,” he grumbled.

The corners of Nines mouth rose slightly, but he did as demanded. Connor stepped into the room behind him, closing the door softly. Gavin tried to breathe steadily in the sudden stillness and quiet, and was glad that the smell of cleaning products wasn’t quite so bad inside this room.

Gavin shifted slightly but didn’t jump when Connor stepped right up behind him and circled his arms around his middle. Simply feeling someone’s presence at his back was enough to heat his cheeks, as the two RK-whatevers knew very well.

Gavin cleared his throat, and tried to relax back into the touch properly. He could trust these two, with this kind of thing at least.

“Have you changed your mind about today?” Connor asked, sounding neutral. Gavin didn’t feel pressured to defend his actions.

“I don’t know, just feels weird right now,” he muttered.

Hands shifted along his forearms so that fingers could entwine with his. Gavin barely registered the difference between skin and plastic anymore. He didn’t know if that was a testament to CyberLife’s work on its prototypes, or just a consequence of coming over to this little apartment way too much.

“People don’t have to be looking at you to see what’s going on,” Connor said quietly.

Nine’s head snapped up slightly and he raised an eyebrow. He uncrossed his arms and took a few steps closer to the other side of the bed. His LED flashed yellow in a wild pattern.

“There are other ways,” Connor added, hands squeezing tighter for a short moment. “Ways with no risk of anyone finding out your identity.”

Gavin tried to look up at Connor, but that was hard with the android right at his back. Instead he looked at Connor’s mirror image, who had that slight smile back again. It seemed they were on the same page now, even if he was as confused as ever.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, you know that Nine and I can network with each other and share data in the form of what a human might consider a telepathic message,” Connor said as he gently pressed Gavin toward the bed.

He decided to comply and break away from the embrace to take a seat. Maybe Connor was concerned he’d need it in a minute.

“Uh, yeah?”

“We can share any kind of data with each other, or other androids who want to connect with us.” He looked toward the window, as though the curtains might as well not be there. “Video, audio,” Connor paused in his explanation and looked down at Gavin, “sensory feedback.”

Gavin leaned back slightly and rested his weight on one hand. He glanced between Connor and Nine, who were now standing on either side of the bed. His brain had already put two and two together and was speeding toward the stranger possibilities.

“So if I touch you here,” Gavin said as he raised a hand to Connor’s thigh and let his fingertips rest against the taut imitation muscle, “then Nine can feel it too?”

“If I so choose,” Nine said from behind them. The bed dipped and the android shuffled forward, resting a hand on his back. “Connor, and whoever else might wish to join, can feel what I feel too.”

The heat rose in Gavin’s face once again. He got the feeling he wouldn’t be needing the mask for much longer.

“Geez, for beings with no biological imperative, your porn technology is sure leaps and bounds ahead of humans,” Gavin muttered. “What do you all do, trade blowjob experiences online?” Or maybe ‘livestreaming’ it was a hotter commodity.

Nine pulled his hood back just enough so his cheek could touch Gavin’s temple. “Are you really that surprised?” Nine asked drolly. “Only with the giver’s permission, of course,” he added, almost as an afterthought.

Gavin didn’t know what it was, exactly. He’d been into the idea of Connor and Nine showing him off when he had a dick up his ass and a desperation to get off, but in reality he just couldn’t justify the risk to his reputation and future career prospects. But the assurance of absolute anonymity had him rethinking everything.

Had Connor known he’d come to this conclusion in his head after the last time they had all been together? This did seem to be quite the creative solution to his dilemma.

“Well, you know. As long as you don’t label the file or whatever with my name and address,” he muttered, trying and probably failing to sound blasé.

Images were already filling his mind. Being used for the pleasure of several others. Androids both near and far choosing to tune into whatever Connor and Nine were putting out onto the internet, just to experience the sensations he could provide.

“Of course we wouldn’t do that to you, Gavin,” Connor said firmly, his conviction reassuring. “We will also anonymise ourselves as much as possible so that there is no risk of anyone making assumptions about who an RK800 and an RK900 could possibly be with.”

Gavin nodded. “I don’t need to know the details. I trust you’ll both protect my identity.”

Nine and Connor glanced at each other, and then Nine squeezed his shoulder. “Streaming the sensations live forces anticipation, so it’s always more fun,” he said, though part of Gavin doubted he’d ever used that word to describe an experience he’d had unironically. “Otherwise there’s too much temptation to speed through as efficiently as possible and get to the good part. But we can discuss whether you want the file to be left up afterward when you’re a little more clearheaded.”

“I am clearheaded,” Gavin protested, even as his eyes snapped up to watch Connor step forward so he was standing between his knees.

This time Nine pulled his hood off all the way, then continued pulling his jacket back down off his shoulder. His face pressed into Gavin’s exposed neck.

“Let’s do something about that.”

As usual, Nine didn’t waste any time. Gavin gasped as he palmed his crotch, and then scooted even closer. An inch or so more and Gavin would be teetering on the edge of the bed. Connor wasn’t helping with his lack of space, simply staying where he was.

It reminded Gavin of the first time they’d done this, back when their little arrangement had first started. From his point of view, Connor bluntly asking him why he was staring at his ass at work one day was what had initiated all this. And somehow, the team social event organised for that night had ended with Connor and Nine railing his. He’d been confused by the advances at the time, but he couldn’t say they’d been unwanted.

More recently he’d realised Connor had actually been looking for a way to sate his curiosity about the human version of sex for a long time, and somehow his algorithms had identified Gavin as the best target for his advances. Gavin had always had more trouble reading Nine, so he could only assume the other android had just wanted to avoid being left out.

But Gavin really couldn’t fault Connor for his choice of seduction strategy. He just hoped he’d be able to keep things fresh so this wouldn’t all come to a stop any time soon.

Gavin returned to the present when a hand gently cupped his chin and encouraged him to look upward. Connor tilted his head and flicked his eyes over him, undoubtedly getting readings about more of his vital signs than Gavin would like.

“Are you all right?”

Gavin licked his lips, not that they could see it from behind the mask, and nodded. He reached forward and undid the button of Connor’s jeans. Nine began to fumble with the straps of his mask. He didn’t exactly need it anymore.

As the mask was carefully placed to the side, Gavin felt lips begin to trail down his cheek and over the side of his neck. He gasped, glad to be able to breathe a little easier now. He tried to turn his focus to pulling Connor’s pants down the rest of the way.

He glanced up when Connor’s LED began to flash bright yellow in the dark room. “I’ve established an anonymous sharing session,” he reported. He ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair.

Nine’s fist closed lightly against Gavin’s shoulder. He glanced down and saw the glow of synthetic skin drawing away from the inside of his fingers.

“It’s working,” Nine confirmed quietly as it reformed.

“So if I suck Connor’s dick, that means it’ll be like I’m sucking yours too?” Gavin asked as he tugged Connor’s jeans over his hips. “Guess I can’t fault your efficiency there.”

“Even better for me, since we chose the same model,” Nine said quietly, seemingly happy to leave Gavin to imagine the implications of that.

Gavin rubbed his fingers over the underside of the obvious bulge in Connor’s underwear. He shifted and pushed his hips forward, but didn’t try to hurry him along otherwise. But then, it was probably obvious that Gavin didn’t really need the encouragement right now.

He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the clothed cock in front of him, still not used to the almost strange absence of heat in their erections. Last time he’d mentioned it, Nine had just scoffed something about running more efficiently than meat sacks. But now the very same android was tilting his hips against his back, as if attempting to create extra friction for his rapidly hardening cock.

Feeling smug, Gavin pulled the elastic waistband of Connor’s briefs down. The dick looked flushed and normal enough, though he knew there were some differences in how they experienced sensations compared to him. He didn’t pause to dwell on it, instead closing his lips around the head.

Connor hummed contently as Gavin finally pulled his underwear right down, moving his head back slowly and taking more of him in each time. Nine’s arm snaked around his waist and tightened when Gavin sucked and pulled all the way back off. He could feel both Nine and Connor’s expectant eyes on him while they waited for more.

It was even better than he’d thought.

He took a breath before diving back in and trying to remember the different things that had worked for them in the past. Holding Connor’s hips while he did what he wanted. Rubbing Nine’s thighs while he worked on him. Gavin remembered he could easily achieve both at the same time now, and touched Connor’s leg through his jeans.

Nine’s face pressed into his neck again as he exhaled sharply. He rubbed his hips into him more insistently this time, obviously hard now. Gavin pulled off Connor again, but this time his head remained tilted back slightly in pleasure. He flushed at the idea of Nine getting his partner off without even touching him.

“Hey, no fair,” he teased.

“Three others are ‘watching’ now,” Nine murmured into Gavin’s neck. “Don’t take too long deciding what you want to do next.”

Gavin wasn’t usually the one in charge when the three of them got together. Now that he was free to choose the direction things went in next, he wasn’t sure what to do.

He ran the concept through his head again. If other androids were getting involved in this for fun, he should probably try something that would cater to them. He’d always been an overachiever at heart, after all.

“I want to be inside you,” he said, tilting his head in Nine’s direction as best he could when the android was basically plastered to his back.

Nine paused in his movements, which immediately drew Connor’s attention back down to them as well. It wasn’t like Nine had never let him be ‘on top’ before, but the request was different to their usual dynamic.

But wasn’t everything right now?

“Ok,” Nine agreed before shuffling back toward the middle of the bed and pulling his pants and underwear off.

Gavin’s eyes were magnetised to the outline he could make out in the dim room. Nine turned onto his front, getting on his hands and knees and purposely tilting his hips in a way that’d maximise the enticement, Gavin was sure.

He was quick to follow suit with his own bottoms, barely taking time to notice the relief before crawling across the mattress. He couldn’t help but reach out and touch, though that probably wasn’t a bad thing at this point. This had been what had cut through his hesitance in the first place, after all.

Well, at least part of it.

Connor jumped slightly behind him, then made a soft sound of amusement at himself. Gavin assumed that meant his groping had somehow surprised him, even though unlike whoever else was experiencing this, he’d seen it coming.

“I’ll get you physically later, babe,” Gavin teased before turning his attention back to Nine.

The shape of his limbs and smoothness of his skin was impossible for a human, of course, but that didn’t mean Gavin couldn’t enjoy it now that it was right in front of him. Nine turned and raised an eyebrow at him when he continued groping his backside for a little longer than was probably polite, though Gavin wasn’t entirely sure how manners about that applied to this situation.

He brushed a thumb over Nine’s hole to find he’d topped up his personal lubricant in advance. “Thanks for making it easy this time,” he muttered.

Nine gave him one of his small smiles, looking pleased with himself. Last time they’d done anything remotely like this, Nine had wanted to be fingered. And making his own asshole slick must have taken away from the authenticity too much or something, because Gavin had had to do all that for him as well.

But being bossed around in the bedroom could be fun, even if he didn’t appreciate it in the office.

The bed shifted as Connor sat down beside them, his cock in his hand. He seemed enthusiastic enough to find out what would happen next. But since Gavin had come all this way, there was no sense in rushing things.

“You look so good,” Gavin said quietly as he continued stroking Nine’s hole and spreading the lube that was starting to leak out of him. He needed to keep the physical stimulation up for everyone who was playing along at home, after all.

“I know,” Nine deadpanned.

Gavin rolled his eyes, but didn’t let it dampen his mood. At least the android hadn’t decided to reel off all the stages of his physical design process, and what percentage of them had been about making him just attractive enough to be effective.

Gavin dipped his thumb inside a small way, feeling how the walls were relaxing and opening up to him. He pulled back again and spread the remainder of the smooth slick up the underside of his own dick. It wasn’t nearly enough yet, but that could be fixed.

Nine let out a soft sound of pleasure and tried to dip his hips in the direction of the mattress. Gavin glanced at Connor and saw he’d started moving his hand along his length at a more regular pace.

“No fair,” Gavin said, holding a finger up. “We’re going to stimulate everyone too much at this rate.”

“Yes, all eight of the people who have been game enough to stream this so far,” Nine added dryly.

Connor tilted his head, but shifted his hands so he was holding onto his knees instead. Part of him was still surprised that either of them were willing to listen to him. It felt… nice.

Gavin sat a little straighter and drew his shoulders back. He reached forward again and rubbed his fingers against Nine’s entrance, picking up even more slick than before this time. He coated the underside of his cock with it before rising a little higher to line himself up.

Gavin bit his lip as he let his cock slide between Nine’s firm ass cheeks. He teased at his entrance for a moment before continuing to externally slide back and forth against him.

“Since you know you’re so good looking, I guess you’ll understand me wanting to enjoy the view for a little longer,” Gavin muttered.

He held one of Nine’s hips in his hands, not forgetting about Connor, and used his other to help keep him in the right position. He thought he heard Nine huff with impatience, but Gavin was definitely going to take the chance to rub it in a little.

Connor crawled across the bed further so that he and Nine could look at each other more comfortably. Connor’s LED flashed and Nine met his gaze properly. Gavin knew he couldn’t blame his shortness of breath entirely on his physical activity when he saw Nine grace Connor with a softer smile than he’d ever seen.

Connor looked back toward Gavin a moment later, but his attention was clearly focused on what his dick was doing. A pink hue rose in Nine’s cheeks, and Gavin wondered if Connor was sharing what he was seeing with Nine. As long as that part was private between the two of them, they could do whatever they wanted.

Gavin looked up again, long enough to catch Connor smiling at him. He reached for the hem of his t-shirt and finally lifted it up over his head, revealing his toned torso. Connor dragged his hands up his own thighs, then over his abdomen and chest. His physique wasn’t exactly the same as Nine’s, but that didn’t mean Gavin liked it any less.

“Hmph, that’s what you call being persuasive?” Gavin demanded, not caring how apparent it was to them that it was working.

“I want to feel you inside me as well,” Connor said quietly. His tongue darted across his lips as he looked down at his still unfailing erection. He must want more than just that.

Not sure whether to be relieved or annoyed that he was so easy for them to read, Gavin finally gave in. He squeezed Nine’s backside to get his attention even though it probably wasn’t necessary.

“You good?”

Instead of being a smartass, he just nodded. Gavin grinned and lined himself up for real.

His eyes slid shut as he smoothly slid inside Nine. He’d planned to enter him incrementally to keep things as comfortable as possible, but Nine clearly had other plans. His hole gave way to him like it was nothing, and even when he was fully pressed inside there was still some sensation of being encouraged forward.

Gavin had to wonder what other tricks Nine might be hiding from him. Maybe he’d choose to save those for another time.

Connor’s eyes were closed for the moment. He’d brought a finger up to his mouth and was biting into the knuckle. The glow of his skin retreating slightly lit up his blissful expression. Gavin swallowed as something in his chest warmed at the sight.

Gavin started moving back and forth, enjoying watching Connor’s expression change as the stimulation increased. Nine’s quiet sighs and moans didn’t hurt either.

Connor remained sitting on his knees, back arching and head tilting back. He held his upper arms tightly, and Gavin guessed he was trying to resist reaching down to take care of things himself. But that was something Gavin could handle from this position.

Trying not to let himself get distracted from maintaining his thrusts, Gavin reached forward. Luckily his ability to do more than one thing at a time had increased over the past couple of months. His fingertips brushed against Connor’s cock and the android jumped.

But Nine was the one to moan loudly and tighten around him. He reached out and grabbed Connor’s forearm and both of their arms turned bright white. Connor’s LED became a solid yellow as he came over himself.

Gavin slowed up, not sure what he should do next. Nine slowly turned, attempting to look back at him properly.

“There’s no need to stop now. It’s not like we have a refractory period to worry about.”

Gavin glanced between them. He stared at Connor’s still hard dick, and the fluid that had left it to land on his torso and hand just moments ago.

“Right,” he muttered. “Any requests?”

Connor hummed to himself. “I like your idea of providing our dear… eighty-five participants with two different types of stimulation. But perhaps there’s a more efficient way to do that than using your hand.”

Gavin wasn’t sure whether he should feel nervous or not. “Oh?”

Connor began to move his hands over his torso again, this time picking up the mess rather than showing off or stimulating himself. “Isn’t that something you’d like to experience tonight too?”

“I…” He couldn’t deny it. What was the point? “I guess so.”

Nine shuffled forward a bit, making Gavin gasp as he was reminded how close he’d been to orgasm less than a minute ago. He followed him forward, realising they were making room for Connor to kneel on the bed behind him.

He didn’t need a fancy HUD to notice the increase in his own heart rate.

Connor was quick to move and press himself up against his back. His dick jutted into the back of Gavin’s thigh as one arm snaked around his waist. The other pressed up against his backside, fingers spreading the recently collected slick over his entrance.

Gavin would deny the whimper that came out of his mouth later.

Connor didn’t have to do too much to get him ready at this point, and it seemed his come would be enough. Not that Gavin expected this to last much longer.

Gavin shifted his knees apart slightly wider and ran a hand up Nine’s side. The android looked back at him and gave him a smile that was a few degrees warmer than usual. Gavin pressed his lips together and took a deep breath. He couldn’t mess this up for everyone now.

“Are you still interested in the numbers, Gavin? It’s at over 150 now,” Connor announced as he pressed the tip of his cock to Gavin’s entrance.

He could make so many other people feel just like this? It still blew his mind, but he could only focus on one thing right now.

He moaned when Connor pressed forward, and relished every little thrust that let Connor push deeper inside. He was being moved back, and couldn’t bring himself to interrupt the rhythm too much. He thoughtlessly moved along with him, enjoying the drag against his own dick when Nine clenched around him.

Gavin felt Connor shudder against his back, and realised the two of them must still be sharing both ways as well. He was glad they could entertain each other, because he didn’t know how much use he’d be at this point.

Suddenly, everything seemed to align perfectly. Connor thrusted deep just as Nine pressed back and tightened around him again. Gavin moaned as he pulled back for another attempt at a thrust and felt himself finally peak.

He panted harshly as he leaned his weight back against Connor, who supported him easily. Things shifted around him in some way, and then he was lying on his side in the middle of the bed.

Gavin blinked rapidly and looked up to see Connor and Nine were sitting next to him. They had returned to their unaroused states, or at least it looked that way on the outside. Their LEDs were flashing madly at each other once again.

They seemed to notice he was still conscious and looked down at him in synch. He tried to smile, but suddenly he was tired.

“We’re receiving a number of compliments,” Connor informed him. “Some would like the option to download it so they can share it with others.”

If his face wasn’t already flushed, Gavin was sure it would have at that comment. “Huh,” he mumbled.

They both smiled down at him with some level of fondness in their eyes. “We can have that discussion later,” Nine said quietly.

Connor nodded in agreement. He absently ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair, slower and more carefully than last time. Gavin felt his lips turn upward, and didn’t fight his eyelids anymore.

He could deal with the mess later.

* * *

Gavin knew he should get away from the computer for the night. Just because he could work twenty-four hours a day still, didn’t mean he should.

He glanced up when his phone vibrated against the dining table. It was as good a distraction as any. He glanced at it and saw the message was from Connor.

_Someone’s watching._

Gavin felt himself flush bright red. He’d ended up letting them make the file available for download. And now it seemed Connor was intent on informing him every time it got a hit.

He glanced down when the phone went off again.

_Why don’t we come to you next time?_


End file.
